


Kinktober 2020 - Day 15: Prostitution (Errotic (Error/Lust), SFW) DUBCON

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Crochet, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Escort Service, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, No Smut, Prostitution, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sex Repulsion, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Undernovela, errotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Lust doesn't get much choice in who buys his time, but this Error guy doesn't seem too bad.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 15: Prostitution (Errotic (Error/Lust), SFW) DUBCON

**Author's Note:**

> Moving forward with medical stuff (and adding more :/) ! 
> 
> Hiatus Ends 31 Oct!

If there was one sound that the young Lust loathed more than any other in the world, it was the clank of gold coins. It didn’t matter if they were being stacked, shaken, or scattered, he hated it. So when a black boned skeleton with uneven red eye sockets showed up in his room at the brothel and dropped more G than he had ever seen, Lust’s immediate reaction was loathing.

Gaster, Lust’s father and pimp, stared at it with greedy eyes. <Oh, my. That is quite a lot of gold. What exactly do you think you are purchasing?>

“tImE,” the stranger said, his voice glitching, “tHiS ShOuLd bE MoRe tHaN EnOuGh fOr a wEeK. oF ExClUsIvEnEsS. i wAnT To tAkE HiM WiTh mE AnD I'Ll bRiNg hIm bAcK WhEn tHaT TiMe iS Up. YoU'D BeTtEr aGrEe. LeT'S JuSt sAy i tAkE DeNiAl... PeRsOnAlLy.”

Lust couldn’t see the stranger’s expression, as he had turned his back to him, but whatever it was had scared Gaster, who didn’t get scared of anything! Lust grinned. This would be fun.

<Fine, fine! Take him as long as you want, just don’t hurt me!> Gaster squeaked.

The stranger nodded, then, suddenly, blue strings wrapped around Lust and he barely had time to shriek before he was being yanked through some kind of portal into a space of pure white. He ended up on his back on the floor in a good position to watch the stranger step through after him and close the portal. He glanced at Lust, sighed, and wiggled his fingers. The blue strings around him unwrapped and set him free. 

Lust sat up, rubbing a bruise that had been bothering him for days, and asked, “so… what do you want me to do? i can-”

“dOn't lIsT It, I'M SeX RePuLsEd. I JuSt nEeDeD SoMe cOmPaNy tHaT KnEw hOw tO cRoChEt aNd sPeAk sPaNiSh. ThErE'S ThIs wHoLe sErIeS Of ePiSoDeS Of tHiS SeAsOn oF uNdErNoVeLa tHaT I CaN'T UnDeRsTaNd fOr tHe lIfE Of mE,” the stranger said, walking over to a bean bag that Lust hadn’t seen before and flopped down in it. “tHe cRoChEtInG StUfF Is iN ThAt bOx. BrInG Me mY CuRrEnT PrOjEcT AnD PiCk wHaTeVeR YoU’d LiKe tO WoRk wItH. oH, aNd i'm eRrOr.”

Lust, stunned at this turn of events, walked over to the box in question and pulled out some yarn, a crochet hook, and a half-finished Amigurumi doll of someone who looked a hell of a lot like him, only this time they looked older and more… sane.

“wElL, wHaT ThE FuCk aRe yOu dOiNg? GeT OvEr hErE, tHe sHoW'S AbOuT To sTaRt!” Error grumbled, a portal into… something… showed a black-and-white monster dancing in the rain.

Lust quickly snatched up some supplies for a lace-like shawl and brought them over. He handed Error his project, and Error deliberately avoided touching him. Then they both settled in to watch a tv show that had more drama, betrayal, forbidden love, and singing than Lust would have preferred. He answered Error’s every question, though, and began his own project. Slowly, a smile grew on his face. An entire week to forget the horny part of himself? Now that sounded like the greatest thing since Save Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
